micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Am i automatically part of GUM if im a CUNT member? Ramtak619 21:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) CUNT is going to decide as a whole if it wants to join, and even if it does, you can leave if you feel that strongly about it, and it won't affect our alliances. Scientopia 21:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) No, ill wait to see what they want to do as a whole. Thanks though. Ramtak619 21:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Well... you already know my point of view: I would be really glad to see all organisations together, like the real UN. The whole NPSC agrees with me: they want GUM. If you need anything just ask. I would be happy to help. --Cajak 00:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) As the founder of CUNT I will confirm that it will join GUM. You will not be forced to join GUM, and CUNT will remain in place. HIP would like to join GUM. This includes Tozland, Danburnia, Jonnyland and Lesbo's Land. However after the work I put into HIP I do not want it to end. from Harry Meek Council Are council members whole organizations or separate people? If they are separate people I would like to run for Januarys election. Ramtak619 23:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) They are seperate people. What council? Scientopia 23:49, 5 January 2009 (UTC) What do you mean what council? On the page it only says theres one council. Ramtak619 01:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) To help... i put a redirect on the page 'GUM' to make it easier i also thought it may help :) Harry Meek Confirmation The Federal Republic of St.Charlie accepts the invitation to join the GUM. --Cajak 18:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RACIST I AM VERY ASHAMED AT ALL NATIONS RELATED WITH G.U.M. AS I AM SURE YOU KNOW THAT CAMURIA IS A VERY RACIST NATION AND IN MY OPINION SCUM. BECAUSE YOU HAVE ACCEPTED THIS RACIST NATION INTO YOUR SOCIATY I HAVE TO SAY I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU. --Danny b 20:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, i dont like Camurias laws however we cant all be getting into his foreign affairs. We are not, as seperate micronations, in place to do so. Ramtak619 20:46, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Daniel, I assure you that, after their law changes, Camuria have changed, and upon any rascism they will be ejected from the union, as will all nations showing such laws. I know more than anyone of Camuria's shortcomings, after our Cold War with them, but in the interest of peace, I am letting them into the union Scientopia 20:59, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I as well as well as Tsar Tierney, were perhaps the most outspoken against Camuria however I was also the first to accept their change in laws. I have total faith that all of our nations will become examples to all nations in the area of peace. Emperor Malum I I also made a point of this in a TB News and I am also not happy with Camuria been in GUM. I agree with Daniel and hope he gets kicked out! (King Jasper 19:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC)) Peace and unity are what we should look for here. Why should we stoop to the grudges of the macronational world? Scientopia 19:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Why should we stoop to grudges against Camuria? I'm sure that it would be for a better reason then to why he stoops grudges against the Islamic religion. (King Jasper 18:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC)) He stooped, but stopped. We stooped to grudges, and now we should stop. Scientopia 22:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) List of Councils and Applicants The elections will be taking place on Sunday, correct? Ramtak619 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Scientopia 17:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Please, could anyone who wishes to apply to get onto a council place their application below: Because there is no competition, being that there are more places than applicants, council representatives have been selected at random *Security Council: **Jacob Tierney, Scientopia **Ian Forrest, Kingdom of Camuria **Emperor Malum I, Ohio Empire *Advancement Council: **Kalvin Koolidge, Republic of Petorio **Alexander Reinhardt, Federal Republic of St.Charlie **Joe Foxon Stigistan **Harry Meek Tozland Downfall? I was not aware of Camuria's downfall, and you know more than any of this do you Tsar Royale? I'm sorry but I don't know where you get your ideas of a downfall has come from, also Danburnia, as you have seen due to yours and other influences upon Camuria, we have changed our laws to suit you, so I don't see how you can still drag that subject on. We haven't interfered in your affairs, so why do you interfere in ours? Our 42 year old nation will not fall to a small nation that hasn't existed for even half a year yet and would be quite happy if you would try to bring peace back, rather than cause more conflict or at least, tension. King Ian the Great of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and Germania, Lord Rightful and Supreme majesty of Greater Polskania Sorry, completely the wrong word now I read back across it. The correct term is really more shortcomings. Every nation has them, and I was trying to show that you have changed. Very sorry. Scientopia 21:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thankyou, i'm glad we didn't need to get to bothered about that, but my nation i still quite hostile towards the Danburnian goverments lack of ability to look forwards, just looking back at our once floored laws. King Ian the Great of Camuria If Danburnia continue to cause tension and conflict in the G.U.M their membership will be revoked. Scientopia 21:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I think you meant 'flawed laws'. I know it's only small but it makes the difference of it not making sense. Stigistan-Kirbland conflict To whom it may concern, On the eighth day of January, 2009, Stigistan terminated the alliance with Danburnia, as the country decided to become ally with Kirbland, and also wished to revoke the Danburnian GUM membership. As we all read in the previous days, the countries of Stigistan and Kirbland are in a conflict since the 28th of December. Different allies of Stigistan, such as my micronation, wrote to Kirbland asking to stop all intimidations and to surrend. Today, President Joe Megson, current leader of the country, replied to all the messages found in its talk page saying that "Kirbland will not surrender" (sic). I personally believe that GUM should do something to stop the conflict. Although Kirbland doesn't look like a micronation with a serious intent, and is not in the organisation, we should still try to use diplomacy, and find a way to stop the conflict. A diplomatic discussion would only occur if Stigistan gives us the autorisation to do so, as it's the only micronation which is directly concerned in this problem. I would also like to know, if possibile, what are the reasons of this conflict, as Kirbland didn't justify its choice to declare war on Stigistan. Yours sincerely, Alexander Reinhardt Federal Republic of St.Charlie --Cajak 15:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You have my backing, and it's not intimidation. They seem to think that they can claim my land by throwing a tennis ball and walking on it while none of my citizens are there. We shall do our best. I feel this matter needs to be resolved. Scientopia 16:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I just found out something interesting: Kirbland states that Danburnia is an allied nation, but actually, Kirband is not in Danburnia's allies list. --Cajak 19:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lets investigate this further before we jump to any conclusions. Ramtak619 19:57, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I agree that we shouldn't jump to conclusions, but we also should risk looking ineffective due to delays. I think give Kirbland the choice to explain to us their reasoning or else surrender. Scientopia 20:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I am not so sure what has een going on since Kirbland declared war on Stigistan, but I suggest we give an ultimatum to both nations, either come to an agreement soon or GUM will have to try to end the war and restore peace. Anyway, do we know any other reason apart from Stigistan's side of the story and also Danburnia may not want other nations to know they are allied with Kirbland. I am only suspecting this and as of yet have no hard evidence to confirm it. --King Ian II 20:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Danburnia IS in fact allied with kirbland. I just checked this older version of Danburnias page and i see that he had Kirbland listed for a while before taking it off today. I belive your theory is right Ian. Ramtak619 20:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I think is a suitable grounds to issue ultimatums, would you agree Kalvin? Ian? Scientopia 20:41, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Agreed --King Ian II 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Ramtak619 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Danburnia and Tozland As a member of the Security council of the Grand Unified Micronational, I propose something needs to be done about the recent tensions between Danburnia and Tozland, before this gets out of hand and other nations be brought into what could be a future war I propose a peace treaty signed between them both or at least a promise of peace. I have noticed that that group of nations being: Danburnia, Tozland, Stigistan, Jonnyland, Lesbo's Land and any other nations I have missed out seem to be bringing in alot of personal matters between their respective nations and it is cauing much tension, maybe we could try to negshiate a treaty not to bring personal matters into micronational affairs and keep peace. After reading both sides of the story from the two nations newspapers it is hard to find the root of the problem as it is so biased, never the less I have come to a conclusion that Danburnia has started this,, not by abusing the other, but by bringing it into micronational affairs and causing tension. As a member of the security council, I see it my duty to try to find a peace to the escalating conflict. --King Ian II 23:42, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ian, we have a majority vote on this, as both you and I agree, I will leave it in your more than capable hands. If you need help drawing up any treaties, which you probably won't, I shall be online until the early hours Scientopia 23:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I shall work on it, but for now I have to leave. --King Ian II 23:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Understood, goodnight. Scientopia 23:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I was there when the hostilities began an it was Tozland's fault. We were trying to film TV shows for Stigistan TV, and Lord Meek kept acting like a two year old.